craggotrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon is the King of Camelot and the High King of Albion. He was formerly the Regent of Sanctum and the Isle. Early Life and Education Arthur Pendragon was born in Tintagyl Castle, Cornovii to Lady Igraine and Uther Pendragon. Igraine, the wife of Gorlois of Tintagyl, was a descendent of ancient Lyonesse royalty with a strong connection to the worship of Avalon and magic. They had two daughters Morgause of Orkney, and Morgan le Fay. Uther Pendragon was a Celtic warlord who, with his brother Aurelius Ambrosius, won lands back from the Saxon invaders and united the country of Albion. Arthur was conceived after his mother, Igraine, was raped by Uther, High King of Albion when he had been enchanted to appear as her husband, Gorlois, during a war between the unified forced of Albion and Cornovii. Igraine agreed to marry the king following the death of her husband. However, she was unaware that Uther had promised the child to be delivered to Merlin in payment for the enchantment he received to pursue Igraine. At the moment of his birth, before Igraine could hold her child, Arthur was taken by Merlin and delivered to Christian Saxon family living on the border of Saxon territory. Due to Arthur's questionable legitimacy and infancy, Merlin foresaw that Arthur would be in great danger if named to be the heir to the High King and arranged for him to be raised in anonymity. He was fostered by Sir Ector, a Saxon knight and his wife who lost a child the same night Arthur was born. They also had an older child named Kay. Arthur grew up believing himself to be the base-born son of Sir Ector by a Celtic woman and prepared himself for life as his brother Kay's subordinate. Merlin visited the boys as children in disguise and served as a tutor to them both although focusing most of his attention on Arthur, much to Kay's chagrin. Arthur was raised a Christian, but was well versed in the magic and pagan spirits of Albion, Hellenic philosophy. He was also proficient in Saxon, the Celtic-tongues, Hellenic, and the common language. He was also trained in combat and trained to serve as Kay's squire. The Sword and the Stone Uther Pendragon died when Arthur was eight years old, this sent the country into a further period of war when no heir could be found. When Arthur was twelve, Kay was to take part in a tourney closer in the area of Cador near the River Cam where Arthur accompanied as his squire. The area was well known for being the location of the sword in the stone, where an ancient pre-Hellenic sword called Caliburn was lodged into a boulder. Many legends surrounded the sword but the most prominent was that the one who could pull the sword from the stone would be the true King of all of Albion. Arthur forgot to bring Kay's sword to the tourney and in his panic knowing it would be too far for him to run back to the hall to collect it went in search for a spare and spied the sword in the stones in a clearing near a church. Arthur pulled out the sword with ease and quickly delivered it to his brother Kay. His brother immediately recognised it that it was not his sword but when his father asked him where he got it, Kay declared that it was he that drew it from the stone. Sir Ector, knowing Arthur's true identity gave his son a second-chance to answer truthfully which Kay did. Arthur, not realising the gravity of his actions watched as the news was spread among the Lords and Knights that a base born Saxon boy had pulled the sword from the stone. Merlin Arthur was ordered to return the sword and let the Lords and Knights try now that it had been dislodged. The Lords requested that the sword be left until Easter, during which time if no one could draw it from the stone then they would submit to Arthur Merlin took Arthur and his family to safety at Carleon castle in his father's wealthy lands to be prepared for rule, during this time Arthur made Kay his seneschal and called for the Bishop to gather a court. Messengers were sent out across Albion calling upon the Lords and Kings to show fealty to Arthur as High King of Albion.Although Arthur gathered a good deal of support from those who had witnesses or believed the tale of the sword and the stone, and those who had known Uther many Lords were reluctant to declare fealty to a young boy and requested for him to postpone his coronation. Arthur refused on the grounds that he could neither serve the country nor give honours to worthy men until he was anointed. The Lords were impressed with his youthful wisdom and most began to pledge fealty. Arthur was anointed and held his coronation next to the sword and the stone where he drew it out once more in front plain sight for all to behold. Early reign and civil war News travelled the land that Arthur would hold court as custom pledged rich gifts upon the Kings of Albion. King Lot of Orkney, King Urien of Gorre, King Caradoc Shortarm, King Neutres, and King Aguisant however, were insulted by receiving such rich gifts from such a low-born boy, they threatened that if Arthur did not flee the country then they would kill him. During this period, Arthur was protected by loyal Lords. The Bishops also came to his defence, as well as the remaining druids and the priestesses of Avalon. The unification of the Lords, the Christian clergy, and the pagan priests inspired support in more of the country, drawing in particular the tribal kings of the Hill Celts. Merlin went also to the treasonous Lords and Kings to tell them of Arthur's true birthright. Arthur raised an army and chose for his banner a fire-breathing dragon that his brother Kay carried into battle. It became Arthur's herald forthwith. Before battle Merlin approached the treasonous Lords warning them that in battle they would lose more than they could win, and that Arthur's power was one they could not know. The Lords mocked him and continued to march upon Carleon. Merlin returned to Arthur to prepare him for battle, Arthur begged for advice for his army was greatly outnumbered. Merlin cast a spell that set fire to the enemy camp and then told Arthur to ride to meet the rest of the army, that was although still numerous, had been greatly affected. During the battle, as the treasonous Lords began to fall, Lot charged directly at Arthur, who charged to meet him directly. Despite Arthur's youth he rode with such fury that he crashed into Lot unseating him. In a uncontrolled fury Arthur turned his sword upon the enemy and slaughtered many. Lot, returning to command ordered Arthur's immediate execution. Arthur was surrounded as he continued to fight and defended himself until Sir Kay, Ector, Sir Ulfin and their kinsmen came to his defence. The battle ensued viciously with Arthur leading unexpected assaults on the enemy until Urien declared a surrender. Lot and Caradoc continued to refuse to swear fealty but turned their army around in order to recover. Following the battle Arthur was joined by his older sister Morgan le Fay who had left her convent to swear fealty to him. Arthur was pleased to meet a member of his true family and immediately welcomed her. He was eager to arrange a marriage between Morgan and Sir Kay in order to join the two sides of his family but Sir Ector requested for the wedding not to go ahead as he wished for his son to marry a Saxon Christian woman, Mildrith of Humbre, to whose father he had a long arrangement with. Wars against the Saxons There were numerous attacks from Saxon uprisings that followed the civil war. King Rion, sensing the lack of unity under Arthur broke the treaty of Saxon land and invaded the Kingdom of Logres, seizing the castle of Lord Leodegrance, one of Arthur's allies. Rion had heard of Arthur's unexpected skill on the battlefield and wished to challenge him. Arthur raised the army again to defend Logres managing to push back Rion. Arthur then met Leodegrance's daughter Guinevere for the first time. The following years saw Arthur raise the army against both Rion and King Lot following numerous invasions and battles. Although it did not end the wars with the Saxons entirely they were severely weakened after the loss of Rion. Lot was defeated at the Badbury Rings having been struck down by Sir Kay who nearly lost his life in the attack. The battle was extremely violent with the reports claiming that the barrows on which they fought had been filled with the blood of the soldiers. Arthur offered Lot peace once more that was again denied. Following the battle however, Queen Morgause intervened, visiting Arthur at Carleon with her two eldest sons Sir Gawain and Agravaine. She accepted peace on behalf of her husband Lot, and gave Arthur her sons as hostages for loyalty. Arthur promised to make them his knight and squire respectively. The arrangement did secure peace and eventually Lot and the treasonous Lords all swore fealty to Arthur. Merlin then took Arthur to the lake Llyn Ogwen in the middle of the country where the Lady of the Lake appeared to him and presented the sword Excalibur, an ancient sword of Avalon of immense power. She presented also the scabbard that if worn would heal Arthur's wounds. Marriage to Guinevere After peace was secured Arthur married Guinevere against the advice of Merlin who foresaw that the marriage would not be a successful one and there were more auspicious treaties to be made. However, Arthur had already promised Lord Leodegrance that he would marry his daughter and had fallen in love with her. In honour of the marriage Arthur had the Round Table built for his most loyal and important knights to sit at at equal standing to one another. This attracted knights and Lords across the kingdom and beyond, including the sons of King Esclabor of Babylon, Sir Palamedes and Sir Safir. The marriage also fell to a falling out with Arthur's sister, Morgan. Morgan had been living at court studying under the tutelage of Merlin. She had begun to engage in a love affair with Guinevere's cousin Guiomar that Guinevere found abhorrent for her brother's infatuation and Morgan's loose morals. Guinevere confronted the lovers which was met with scorn, particularly from Morgan. Guinevere pressured Arthur to agree to a marriage between his sister and King Urien who had been interested in Morgan and Arthur had wished to reward for his loyalty since the loss of the first battle. Morgan agreed to the match for the sake of peace but swore vengeance on Guinevere.